


Music

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and Teddy Lupin celebrate their first Christmas together and Harry discovers how to put them both to sleep.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Flufftober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 4 prompt- Music
> 
> For a change, this is from Harry's POV.

'Well, this is unexpected,' Andromeda Tonks said, one hand still on the door.

There were muffled voices and then the sound of shuffling feet. Harry snapped his head up from where he was buttoning the onesie around Teddy's legs. There was the unmistakable scent of cider that announced their guests even before they entered the living room.

Andromeda was bullshitting about them being unexpected, of course. There were four packages sitting under the Christmas tree, a glaring reminder of the white lie.

'Potter!' Draco sounded startled.

Narcissa held out her hand. 'Harry Potter, it's good to see you.'

Harry lifted a green eyed and brown haired Teddy onto his lap and shook hands with them both. 'You too, Mrs. Malfoy.'

The three of them sat in an uncomfortable silence as Andromeda went bustling about her kitchen, preparing tea.

'Ted-' Harry began and paused. He cleared his throat once. 'Teddy's my godson,' he said by way of an explanation.

Narcissa hummed.

'I take care of him from time to time,' he went on. 'If I had more time on my hands, I'd look after him completely but I'm not free. Because of school.'

Harry realised he was rambling and his face went red. Draco seemed to feel similarly awkward. 'Yes, obviously,' he said.

'Yes.'

There was the suffocating stillness to the room again disturbed only by Teddy babbling and chewing on his fist and clapping wildly at something.

It was weird. It was the same Draco he saw and spoke to everyday at Hogwarts. Hermione had even once pointed out how, barring Draco's Ancient Runes class, they were both practically joined at the hip. Harry was forced to concede her point after they had returned, happy, light and laughing, from their impromptu trip to a place whose name Draco still refused to give.

So why did it feel so different to meet Draco at Andromeda's on Christmas? It possibly had to do with Draco's mother being in the picture too. It could also be because of that conversation in the train but the probability of that is considerably lesser.

_'You'll be in London then? For the entire break, I mean.'_

_'Yes.'_

_'And uh,' Draco shifted in his seat, 'and for Christmas too?'_

_Harry had a distant feeling as if Draco wanted to know where Harry would be to send him his present. 'Yes, I'll be in London for Christmas too. I uh,' he said, scratching the back of his head, 'um, that's where my plans are this year.'_

_'Of course. Plans.'_

_'Yeah, plans.'_

As Harry racked his brain to take the conversation forward, Andromeda entered and everyone relaxed as though released from a freezing charm. She took one look at them and rolled her eyes.

'Teddy and I will be having our lunch over there. You are welcome to join us after you are done being a kid.'

She settled Teddy onto her hip, who switched his eye colour to blue, and walked out of the room leaving them staring at each other. Draco snorted and that was Harry's tipping point. He let out a short laugh, dusted his hands on his trousers and stood up. 'Shall we, Mrs. Malfoy?' he said, extending his arm.

'Are you going to escort my mother?'

'Do you want me to escort you?'

Draco stilled, looking at his feet before stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets and walking off.

Narcissa chuckled, looping her arm through Harry's. 'If you are lucky enough, Mr. Potter, I shall one day let you know about his broomstick,' she promised with a mischievous glint in her assessing eyes.

Harry frowned at that. What did being lucky mean and what of Draco's broom?

'Mother! I heard that!'

Narcissa only laughed louder.

Evening had more surprises in store for Harry which didn't include the gifts their expected guests came with. Harry had scoured through London with Kreacher because "only the finest wine for Miss Cissy, Master!" Needless to say, Narcissa was not only impressed but thoroughly determined to see to the end of it by that night.

'French colognes for a posh idiot,' he smirked, levitating a gift wrapped box onto the coffee table.

Draco glared, adjusted Teddy on his knees and quickly gathered his gifts. Harry watched as they resumed playing with the toy train he gifted Teddy, Draco making sounds that had nothing to do with trains and Teddy making sounds that had nothing to do with language.

It was a heartwarming sight.

Harry loved Teddy so much that he was repeatedly told the only reason he wouldn't get custody of Teddy would be because he would spoil the boy to bits. Harry would shrug because "what else are godfathers for, do you think, Andy?" He had undoubtedly taken a leaf out of Sirius' "How to be the best godfather" book. As such, Harry could deny Teddy nothing.

His patience was usually tested come Teddy's nap time. Putting a high on sugar and energy Teddy to sleep was about as easy as convincing the Ministry of Voldemort's return had been.

Andy and Narcissa were in Andy's room, talking, finally, after years of resentments and misunderstandings so when Teddy started to fuss, Harry decided not to disturb them. He had been quietly preparing to tackle Teddy's sleeping problem anyway.

'Shh,' Draco whispered, bouncing Teddy on his knee and looking pleadingly at Harry.

Harry laughed and plucked Teddy out of his hands. It was probably the familiarity but the toddler calmed down a bit. Harry paced up and down the room, one hand continuously patting Teddy's back.

He settled into the armchair opposite Draco's that the latter had drawn close to the fire and held Teddy to his chest.

Harry didn't want to sing in front of Draco but Teddy woke up when he had sat and Harry had no choice.

'When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those to love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true'

It was not in tune and slower than the original song but Harry lost himself in it. Teddy had slept somewhere in the middle of it. Opposite him, Draco was also sleeping, head drooping to his left, mouth slightly open. Harry only had energy left to smile at the sight before he closed his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> No time to research any place like the one I incorporated into Sunshine. So it remains Draco's secret.
> 
> More on why Harry spends Christmas with Teddy and Andy in the next one.
> 
> Lullaby- When you wish upon a star by Cliff Edwards.


End file.
